Possessor
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Spencer's left, leaving Bryan with Tala... But Tala doesn't see that as a bad thing... [yaoi TB, hints of SB] Sequal to Possession.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off the anime show Beyblade or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself…

_Warnings: _Swearing, yaoi (boyxboy), impure thoughts…

**_Woffy – _**The long awaited sequel of my one-shot fic, _Possession…_ I suggest you read that first, though it isn't completely necessary when reading this fic… Hope you enjoy it…

- - - - -

**Possessor**

The office is stuffy and filled with far too much paper and people; I can barely hear myself think over their noise. Tyson and Max haven't stopped yelling and high-fiving each other, while that stupid cat-boy hasn't stopped being so sickeningly optimistic. The computer nerd hasn't stopped shaking, but his reaction to our presence is far more bearable compared to the rest of his teams'. Kai doesn't seem to care. Even so, we are here because one of our own team is missing and Kai believed that the BBA's chairman could help us. I am not listening to the old man, I have better things to think about.

My eyes rest on your worried form. Perhaps I should have expected it; perhaps I should have tried to stop it. I knew Spencer was paying far too much attention to you, but I didn't think you'd actual start to care about him so much that you'd fall into a state of melancholy when he left.

I am sitting across the room from you, talking with Mr. Dickenson, though why I have put up with his chatter for so long I will never know; perhaps I have gone a little soft. I wouldn't have bothered staying if it were one of the supposed geniuses Boris had working in the Abbey. The old man will not be able to find Spencer if he does not want to be found anyway. He was raised and trained to be a Demolition Boy: to be the most perfect of soldiers. What good soldier can't remove themselves from the world if they needed to?

I nod absently, trying to feign interest as Tyson comments on something Mr. Dickenson said. But I'm not paying any attention to them. Your actions are more important to me right now.

You're sitting with your arms crossed and your eyes are narrowed with annoyance. You're frowning, but it isn't your usual nonchalant or annoyed frown. This is a frown that is real and full of worry. You shouldn't be worried; you do not belong to Spencer. You are _mine_. You should be worried about my needs and as such be bad mouthing Dickenson for me.

I glance over at Kai. He is suspicious of my actions. He hasn't stopped scrutinizing me since I walked in. You don't seem to care, even though you should be jealous. Do you want Kai to take your place? I may take him, but I do not care if he finds someone else to belong to. You were given to me by Boris. I am supposed to teach you how to be a leader, you _are_ second in command. But first and foremost you belong to me and you will not want to belong to someone else.

"Are you okay, m'boy? You're looking awfully distracted." I turn to Mr. Dickenson, my expression set into one of annoyance. I hadn't noticed that I'd turned away.

"He's probably just worrying over Spencer's disap-" Tyson's comment is cut off by me standing up.

"We are leaving, Spencer will be fine on his own."

I resist the urge to smirk. They all look surprised; each one of them, even Kai looks a little bewildered. Does he really believe I care that much about my team? I may have smiled and shook Tyson's hand at the finals, but that moment of weakness will never come again. We may have been trained together and we may fight as a team, but we are Demolition Boys. We were taught to not feel for each other, for anyone. I could care less if one of us disappeared. I admit, I will miss the power Seaborg brought to the team, but Spencer is of no concern of mine. My eyes slither over to you, he shouldn't be one of yours either.

You look put off and I must hold back a sneer. Your eyes show barely hidden surprise. Get that look off your face! No, you will not care about him! You shouldn't! Can't! "Let's go Bryan." I say in a cold voice.

You stand up without a word and follow me to the door. I feel the slight brush of fingers on my arm and I hear Tyson's yell, I am barely surprised to find you practically throwing Tyson away from us. Good. I smirk, as do you and as we leave. They will not stop us, nor change us.

I try not to notice the frown that finds your face again. You are still worried? You are an idiot. You should know better. We do not speak until we are safely locked inside our apartment room. Ian's parents have been tracked down and he now lives with them, though from what he says they are far too emotional for their own good. He is quickly growing sick of them.

"We should be looking for Spencer." Your voice is quiet, but it reaches me as though you had yelled in my ear.

I snort and take a seat on the couch, "You shouldn't be worried." I say in a voice much louder and far more confident than yours. You nod, but the look of sadness or loneliness does not disappear. I quickly grow sick of it as you sit beside me. "It was inevitable. He would have left eventually anyway."

You look surprised again, more so than before. You didn't think he'd leave? Of course he would! You can't expect him to stay when you belong to me. No matter how much fun it was to taunt him over the fact that I have you and even though he is a Demolition Boy, there is only so much emotional and mental torment he can bear. He wanted you, but you belong to me.

I smirk and lean over you, shifting so that my knees are on either side of your thighs. You don't seem to notice and I feel anger swell up inside of my chest. So you care enough about him to let him distract you from my presence? My smirk grows before I lean down to press my lips to yours, hoping the soft pressure will spur you into action. I would prefer to prove that you do not need him in other ways than telling you. But… To my annoyance the kiss does nothing and I growl softly as my hands leave the top of the couch to squeeze your shoulders and my lips press down on top of yours just as hard.

You are mine and you will remember it! Get rid of the Whale from your mind! Now!

You moan quietly and your lips press back slightly. More, damn you! You belong to me, stop thinking about him!

"Tala…" When did I pull away? No matter... I move to kiss you again, "Tala, no. Not… Now."

You look more determined than I have ever seen you while we were like this. I will humour you, I decide. I know that you and Spencer got along well, you used to talk a lot while you both were little. That is the reason why you're so distracted, isn't it? You don't actually miss him, but the company he made? I remove myself from your lap and again, you looked surprised. I am capable of being nicer than I usually am, to you.

We will continue tonight, hopefully you will have him completely gone from your system. You belong to me, you will not worry after today and you will only listen and miss me. That is the way our relationship has always and will continue to work.

I smirk to myself as I think of the activities I have planned for later tonight. No doubt you'll be far more passionate with all the supposed emotions gathering in you. You look angrier than worried when you finally stand up. I am sure you'll let it out on me tonight and I look forward to it. Spencer will never take my place, just like you'll never be replaced.

The day passes without any problems, much to my pleasant surprise Kai hasn't barged through the door with a look of cold determination on his face, or demanding why I haven't bothered searching for Spencer. He has grown far too soft, weak. He belongs with those idiotic Bladebreakers. I rang Ian to let him know of the blonde's departure, he seemed worried like you, though to a much smaller extent.

We order take out as usual, and I must admit I am a bit bored when we are finished. I would usual torment Spencer now, by kissing or licking off any remnants of our dinner that have dirtied your face. But he isn't here and you're quick to wipe it off. I frown, are you trying to spoil my fun? I don't like it when you do, you know that.

"Spencer's at the Abbey." You say distractedly, throwing out all the containers and rubbish that had accumulated between us on the couch. I look away from the TV and stare at you. You can't _still _be thinking of him, it has been a whole day! "He doesn't have anywhere else to stay; so he'd stay at the Abbey."

"You are not going anywhere." I tell you as you stand up and walk to the coat rack.

You pull your jacket on, "I am not going to listen to you."

I am surprised to hear you say that. Who put the idea in your head that you have a _choice _in what you can and cannot do? If I say you will not go, you will not go! "You will stay here."

"No." You have an aggravating look of stubbornness on your face. What has he done to you? Why are you arguing now? You have never argued before! What has he done to you?

"You belong to me and will do as I say, Bryan. You will stay here. If Spencer's stupid enough to run away, then let him suffer." You look less confident now that I have reminded you of your place beneath me, but that look is still on your face, "You cannot care for him that much! You are weak if you do!"

I move to stand in front of you, between the door and your form. You will not beat me in a fight, even with your extra weight and I will not let you get away with it if you do choose to fight me. You will be punished, just like you used to be.

Your face crumbles into your usual look of submission. That is right; you are weak if you allow yourself to care about him and I know you are far from weak. "You belong to me," I say again, "Now get to bed." I smirk as you turn and start walking. I love having power over you. You're so strong and determined among others, it's a thrill to be able to order you around.

Spencer will never have you, I will never let him. That is because you belong to me and you will always belong to me. You are not weak and I will make you forget about him, he does not deserve you.

I stride to our bedroom's door and watch you undress with a smug smirk. You are the only thing I truly thank Boris for and perhaps one day you'll thank him for giving me you too. But until then I am left leading you through life. Until then, you have no choice in anything you do.

- - - - -

**Woffy: **I think I went a tad bit crazy last night and that is how this story came about… -_sweatdrop_- I don't think it did _Possession _justice, but I will more than likely come back and change it and if not, I'll rewrite this entire fic again…

Anyway… Review and let me know what you think… Alright? Hope you enjoyed reading the fic, even a little bit!

(I_ may_ have one more instalment coming!)


End file.
